Dusk Episode 21
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hi-HerGFMZo&feature=related Dusk Episode 21 At the military base Jessie, Marissa, and Will are at the gate, waiting to be let in. When the doors open, a drill sergeant comes to welcome them, but notices they're vampires. Sergeant (looking surprised): So, you've made it. Jessie: You look scared, did we do something? Sergeant: Sorry, just no one has seen a vampire since the urban war. Jessie: Trust me, you have, you just didn't know it. Sergeant: Alright, you have any trouble with the soldiers, you tell me. Jessie: Thank you, but that won't be necessary, we can take care of ourselves. Sergeant: Okay then, the Captain is the one you want to talk to. He's on the other side of the base. Jessie: Thank you, sir. The three start walking to the other side of the base. While going over there, some soldiers start looking and laughing at them. A group of soldiers gets in there way, surrounding them. Jessie: Can I help you? Soldier: You can leave the base. Jessie: We were invited. Soldier: But not by all of us. Jessie: So, what are you going to do about it? Soldier: We're going to teach you a lesson. (he has one of his men grab Will) Jessie (his hair is covering his eyes again): Let him go, now. Soldier: What are you going to do if we don't? Jessie (pinning him up against the wall): I'm going to rip you limb from limb, slowly until you beg for mercy. Then, I'll go even slower, until you either bleed to death, or die from a heart attack. Soldier: You're bluffing, you're in a military base. Jessie (he pulls out a knife and starts cutting into his arm, slowly): Don't call me a bluff. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Soldier: Agh! Fine, we'll stop! Put the kid down! They let Will go and Jessie throws the soldier into a wall. Soldier (holding his arm): You'll pay for this. Jessie (charging his power): The only way you're going to leave here alive, is if you run. The soldiers run away, afraid of Jessie. Jessie: That's right, run away! Marissa: Jessie, let it go, nothing happened. Jessie: I want to tear them apart for laying a hand on my son. Will: I'm okay, dad. Jessie: If anyone of these soldiers try anything else, I won't hesitate. Marissa: I know that you're upset, but we still need to get to the captain. Jessie: I know, we should get back to that. The three walk to the Captain's office. They walk into his work area and sit down. Captain: I'm glad you three could make it. Jessie: You're lucky that my wife wants to help you, because my decision would be for all of you to rot in hell. Captain: Ah yes, the incident in the courtyard. That soldier is a disgrace and traitor in my book. Jessie: It better not happen again. Marissa: Jessie, could you please calm down? Jessie: Sorry, I'm still angry about earlier. Marissa: Just take a seat, for me. Jessie: Alright. (he sits down and lets Marissa do the talking) Marissa: I'm sorry, my husband doesn't like bigots. (she smiles) Then again, none of us do. Look, we understand the amount of stress because of the war, but your men have no right to harass us. Captain: I agree completely and those soldiers will be court-marshaled for friendly fire. Marissa: They didn't fire on us, though. Captain: I know, it'll probably get them life in prison, though. Marissa: So, you do respect us? Captain: Yes, I do. I have never been racist against vampires and I would like to personally apologize for the Urban war. Marissa: I like you, and that just makes me want to help even more. Captain: On a side note, you have to be the nicest vampire I've ever met. Marissa: Thank you, but we're not here for a friendly conversation. Captain: Right, well, as you already know, we need you in a special ops group of military. You are the best hope for a solid victory, we have. Marissa: So, what do you need us to do? Captain: Just hitch a ride on the next chopper in the morning. That's all you need to do. Your job is to support our guys from the side line, maybe even guerrilla warfare. Marissa: What about silver bullets and other anti-vampire weapons? Captain: They have all been gone for years and no more have been produced. Plus, times are rough and no one has the money to produce silver bullets. Trust me, I wouldn't put you at risk. This is still your decision, though. You can back out now, if that's what you want. Marissa: Jessie? Will? Jessie: Well, I guess we can help. Will: I'm with dad. Marissa: The 16 are at your service, sir. Captain: That's what I like to hear. Good luck out there. (he gives her a handshake) The three walk back to the building to inform everyone. Marissa (walking through the door): Alright everyone, we have just been enlisted into the U.S. army. Roseline: The rest have already been informed. Marissa: They know already? Roseline: Yes, remember, I'm psychic. Marissa: That's right. You had to ruin the fun for me, though. Roseline: What do you want to do tonight, before we go? Marissa: This will probably be the last time to have fun for a while, so, how about a party? Jessie: Now, you're talking. Will: Can I come? Marissa: Of course, but no drinking, you're still underage. Will: Fine. Jessie (whispering in his ear): I'll give you a half a glass. Will: Awesome, I'll get dressed appropriately. (he goes to his room) Marissa: Giving him a half a glass? Jessie: Yup. Marissa: Hey, let's get ready. I want to look my best at parties. Jessie: I'll get a suit or something. Marissa: We'll all meet in an hour. Jessie: That's probably how long it'll take you to get ready. Marissa (slapping him upside the head): At least when I take long, there's a good result. Jessie: Fine, we'll meet back in an hour. An hour later Marissa (thinking): Wow, I forgot how much people are in this place. (getting nervous about her look) I should go improve a bit more. (she turns around and sees Roseline) Roseline: Where do you think you're going? Marissa: To improve on how I look. Roseline: What are you talking about? You look gorgeous already. Marissa: Fine, but when I get out there and they all laugh, I'm blaming you for it. Roseline: If it comes to that, I'll take it. Marissa walks out and everyone looks at her. A guy on the second level even whistles at her. Marissa (embarrassed): Uh, hi, everyone. Jessie (walking up to her): You look amazing. You're right, taking an hour on your look does have a great result. Marissa: Thank you. I wasn't sure if I looked good. Jessie: How can you be unsure? Marissa: Because, I'm always my worst critic. Jessie: Well, I'm telling you that you're beautiful, and that's all that should matter. Marissa: You're right. (she looks at everyone) Alright everyone, enjoy your party tonight! Everyone applauds and screams with joy. Marissa: I guess the party is a success. Jessie: Yea, it is. Well, they're pretty distracted, so how about we go somewhere else? Marissa: I took an hour to get ready! Jessie: Yea, and I'm willing to find out how long it takes to get that dress off of you. Marissa: Oh, I see where this is going. (they start kissing passionately) The two get to their room and no one sees them for the rest of the night. To be continued...